Daughter of Hydra
by teamchris
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter has been with Hydra for a long time. When she's finally out, it's thanks to the avengers. Rated T for now, may change to M. Includes the same kind of idea as my other story, "Tony Stark's Daughter" in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Shortly After Captain America: Winter Soldier.

Steve's POV

Another Hydra base, one in a long list, I thought. Since the fall of SHIELD, the Avengers had been finding all the Hydra bases they can find in search of the scepter. They hadn't gotten to search many of Hydra's operations yet. Tony had done the research in order to find as many as he could. The first and only one they had searched so far was empty. That did not lift the team's spirit.

The second one was just outside Calarasi, Romania. They could only hope that it would be more useful then the first one.

"Let's go over the plan one more time." I said to the team. "Tony, Thor, you guys are going to take out any guards that are outside. Widow, Hawkeye, and I are going to see what we can find on the inside."

"Sounds good, Cap."

The Avengers aircraft approached the base and it was already clear to see that this one was not abandoned. Tony and Thor were first on the scene, taking the blunt of the gunshots that headed their way. Steve slipped inside, taking the soldiers out who got in his way. Their main mission was finding the scepter. If it proved not to be here, Tony would download all the files this base had after it was cleared out.

I stormed in the west side of the base. I was met with clear resistance that I easily took out. I would be lying if he wasn't already hoping to find information on Bucky.

I went deeper and deeper into the building. I walked into an area that was lined with what seemed to be prison cells, with glass walls. He walked down the hallway. The cells were empty, no one around this area. He got to the end and noticed someone in the last cell. It was a girl. I couldn't see her face and she laid on the cot with her arm over her head.

I first spoke quietly into his earpiece. "I found someone, a girl, hostility level unknown."

"Be careful approaching," Natasha replied.

"Hello?" I said and knocked on the glass.

The girl looked over calmly at first, as if she knew I was here. Then, once she saw me, she shot up and was on her feet in a second. She looked confused when she saw me, but the emotion only showed for a second before it seemed like all the emotion drained from her face. She was pretty, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked young, but he wasn't sure how old. She was wearing only a sports bra and shorts. Besides the cot, there was no other furniture or possessions.

"It's okay. We're here to help you." I said gently. "What's your name?"

There was a long pause and I wasn't sure that she was going to answer. Then she did, "You first." I wondered about her accent, or in this case lack of one. They were in Romania and yet she spoke as if she was American.

"I'm Steve Rogers."

The girl looked as though she was contemplating her options. Then she answered his question, "I'm Elena."

"Do you have a last name?" I asked, wondering how much he could get out of the girl.

"Petrova"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elena Petrova," Steve said. "Would you like to get out of here?"

"Okay,"

"Okay," I said and then I go to open the door. It requires a code. "Um… Do you know the code?"

She moves towards the door. "He usually goes like this," she says moving her had in a certain motion. "So, I think that's 2743825."

I put in the code and the door slides open.

Elena's POV

Another day…. Here. I would say in Hell, but I would imagine that Hell is nicer. At least my handler wasn't going to be anywhere near me this week. He had to leave on "important Hydra mission." One that did not involve me. I can't tell if that's a good or a bad thing. I haven't had a mission since I got my new handler. Just training… if that's what you want to call it. Yeah, there's the hand and hand stuff, the ballet dancing…. But then there was the torture. I'm used to it now, but it's still not the most pleasant thing.

Even lost in my thoughts, I sense someone coming near. A hydra agent has come to my cell. I don't know what he would want. If he's here on my handler's order or if he's just bored. He knocks on the glass. I look over casually. Then I see him and he's not anyone I know and, more importantly, not a Hydra agent. I was on my feet in a second.

"It's okay. We're here to help you." He said gently. "What's your name?"

I stare back at him, assessing him. I'm deciding if this is a trap Hydra created. "You first." I say matching his American accent. I sensed a moment of confusion and that made me smile inwardly. Still, he didn't miss a beat.

"I'm Steve Rogers."

I contemplated my options and ultimately decided to play nice. "I'm Elena."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Petrova." I'm interested in this interaction. If he was Hydra, he probably would have been upset with the name I gave him. It was my real name. One Hydra thought they could erase, but they can't.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elena Petrova." Steve Rogers said. "Would you like to get out of here?"

"Okay," Seeing where this game takes us.

"Okay," He repeats and goes to open the door. My heart actually skips a beat. Is he really going to open the door? He's stumped by the code. "Um…. Do you know the code?"

I think for a moment and step forward. "He usually goes like this," I move my hand in the same pattern. "So, I think that's 2743825."

Steve puts in the code and the door slides open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena's POV

I have to make a split-second decision when the door slides open. Attack and hope that I can find my way out or put my faith that he's not playing with me. I calculate my odds of getting out of this place, having never seen the exit. It doesn't look good.

So, I take a step towards the exit. I don't want to get in front of this Steve guy, so I gesture for him to go first.

He's wary apparently. "Why don't we walk side by side?"

"Fine." That was good, seems very un-hydra like. A Hydra agent would have just shoved me forward.

We walked down the countless hallways and rooms. For a moment I wondered if we were lost, but looking at Steve through the corner of my eyes, he didn't seem lost. Maybe I was that deep into the base. Suddenly another question popped into my head. "Where are all the guards?"

"I took a lot of them down before I met you. Hawkeye and Widow must have taken out the rest." He explained. Then, no longer talking to me. "The girl and I are on our way out."

Steve listened to the voice on the other end of his earpiece and then replied, "I know."

"Who are you talking to? And who are Hawkeye and Widow?" I ask, wondering how much this guy was willing to share.

"It's my team. The Avengers." He says.

"The Avengers?" I question.

"You've never heard of us?" He said, clearly surprised.

"I don't get out much."

"Well, you're about to get out today." He smiled as we came up to a door. He pushed it open and suddenly light flooded the room. I recoiled at the light. It was bright.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I don't respond. I blink and the pain of the light- of the sun- fades. I step out and for the first time in a long time, I don't feel cold cement underneath my bare feet.

"We're headed to the quinjet." Steve said into his earpiece.

I see it in the distance, still pretty far away. This is my last chance. I'm in the open, outside. I need to run. I need to get a head start. I start to look around, analyzing my surroundings without causing Steve to think that I'm about to run.

After a few more minutes of walking, getting further from the Hydra main base. "Hey Steve?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I do something that most people would regret, but not me. I kick him in the face. Hard. Then I run. There's a forest to the right and I head straight for it.

I notice the uncomfortable feeling of the dirt and rocks scraping my feet, but I don't let it stop me. I've been in worse pain that that. Behind me, I hear Steve shouting into his earpiece. "She's running! Headed West!"

West. If only I knew where I was. That could've been useful information. I hear Steve again. "Yes, Widow. I know what you said, now is not the time."

I hear more voices appear behind me. I'm far enough away now that I can't really make out the words anymore. I'm glad about that. Now I just need to know how far I away I am from the nearest town. Maybe I didn't think this through. Still, dying in the wilderness has got to be better than continuing to be a prisoner.

Suddenly an arrow zoomed by my head and hit a tree. Who would use an arrow? I think as I run past the tree it hit. Then, it exploded. I get thrown to the side. My ears are ringing as I get up as quickly as possible. I start running, although perhaps not as fast as I was before.

I stop when I see someone- or something- in front of me. It's metal, but is shaped like a man. I'll admit, I'm pretty freaked by that, but I don't show it. I think he's saying something, but my ears are still ringing a little, so I can't quite make out the words entirely.

I know I have pretty good skills in fighting, but I'm not positive I could take something made of metal. Still, I have to try. I start to lunge at him. When something hits my back and electricity shoots through my body. I stifle a scream of pain, it comes out as a groan. I fall to the ground.

"You didn't have to do that, Clint." I hear Steve say from behind. The ringing has stopped.

"She was going to attack Stark." I hear a male voice say.

"What do you think this girl was going to do to me?" I hear a different male voice say, kind of robotic like, I wonder if he was the metal man.

"She's dangerous." A female voice said. "She gave Steve quite the shiner."

My vision starts to come back as they talk. I don't think they're noticing me. I see a gun strapped to the woman's ankle. I reach for it. Just as I'm about to touch it, another wave of electricity goes through me. I give out another groan, both in pain and frustration. Then it's darkness and I hear no more voices.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Avengers' Tower

Elena's POV

I woke up in a prison cell. Trapped… again. Although this time, I didn't know who was out there.

I looked around. There wasn't much. A cot. White walls on three sides and glass on the fourth. A lot like my old accommodations. I guess the main difference were the handcuffs, I look at them. Very technologically advanced. Probably also gave shocks.

"Welcome, sleeping beauty." A gruff voice says. I look at the glass. There's a man there now. He has dark skin and an eyepatch. A woman stands to the side of him. "Now, I'm going to take you into the interrogation room. As you may have noticed the cuffs will give you an electric shock, similar to what you experienced earlier, so I wouldn't try anything."

I don't say anything, but he must seem confident in his threat because the next thing I know the door is opening. I get up and walk towards him. He turns his back on me. I look to the woman and she motions for me to follow him as she trails behind.

They take me to a small room. There's a table with a chair on either side. The walls are blank besides a mirror on one side. Probably a one-way window. The eyepatch guy motions for me to sit. I do.

"Put your hands on the table." He orders.

I obey, something that I'm unfortunately good at. Before I set my hands down, they get pulled. The handcuffs and table must be magnetized. I try to pull my hands back up, testing the strength. Even with all my strength it doesn't budge.

"As you can see, you're not going anywhere." The eyepatch man says as he sits down. The woman stands, maybe due to the fact that there are no more seats. She doesn't say anything; eye patch man keeps taking. "So, I suggest you answer are questions."

"Elena Petrova is you name?"

"не е твоя работа," (pronounced: Ne e tvoya rabota) I say in my native tongue. "Няма да отговарям на въпроси" (Prononced: Nyama da otgovaryam na vŭprosi)

He looks at the woman. "Do you know what language that is?"

"I'm looking up the translation." She replies and then a moment later. "It's Bulgarian, sir. She says 'none of your business. I will not answer your questions'."

I brace for the pain. That was the usual consequence of disobedience.

It doesn't come, instead he just looks at me, annoyed. "We got lots of files and it won't take long for us to know exactly who you are." He says, getting up and leaving with the woman following. I was left alone in the interrogation room.

Clint's POV

The team is sitting around the conference table. Fury had called them in, possibly with another Hydra base to raid. It's been frustrating for all of them. Besides the girl, they had found nothing. No scepter, no Bucky.

There were Hydra prisoners. They were less than helpful, refusing to talk in any way.

Fury walked in with a folder and, of course, Tony was the first to talk. "Is this information about another Hydra base or about the information we found at the last Hydra base? So far, these excursions have been less than stellar."

Fury ignored him and got on the computer. He was pulling up files, when Steve asked, "how's the girl we found doing?"

I laughed, "the one that kicked you in the face?" His concern for others was both honorable and stupid.

"Yes," Tony joined in. "How is the warrior princess?"

Fury continued to look at the monitor. He gave an almost unperceivable glance at Tony. Not one of annoyance, but of concern. One that only me and Natasha probably saw. I looked at her and our eyes met. Yep, we both wondered about that.

"This is about what we found at the last Hydra base and about the girl." Fury said. "The interrogation earlier today did not yield results, but we went through the files found at the last base."

For all this time I've know him, I've never seen this side of him; nervous. It, like the glance, was too unnoticeable to the others, but I was trained to notice things and besides, I knew Fury.

"Was there any information on the scepter?" Thor's voice boomed as he spoke and stood.

"No." Fury answered.

"Then there are more bases to go through, it is our top priority."

"Come on, Thor," I said. "You've got to be curious."

He sat down, knowing that I was right. "Fine, tell us about this lady Petrova."

"There's not much in her file." He says as he pulls the document up on the screen. The picture on the screen was the girl we found, but younger- maybe 7 or 8.

"Her name was the truth. Elena Petrova. Born in Bulgaria. She's 17." Fury paused, looking at Tony. "Her mother's name is Nadia Petrova." Tony tensed when he heard the name. "And, congratulations it's a girl, Tony." Fury finished, sending the folder he was carrying in front of Tony.

Tony looked ill and I felt bad for him. The room was dead silent, all of us processing the information. Tony didn't reach for the file, saying, "you picked a bad time to try and be funny, Fury."

"I'm not joking, Stark."

Tony swallowed hard. "Well, what does Hydra know? They're evil, which means liars."

"That's where the folder comes in. We took some blood while she was unconscious. Then, we verified the information."

Tony finally reached for the folder. He opened it.

After a moment, he closed it and tossed it across the table, "It's impossible. I don't believe it, there must be a mistake."

Bruce picked up and opened the folder from where it landed in front of him. "Looking at this, it looks pretty true. Do you recognize the mother?"

Tony said nothing for a moment. Then, put his head in his hands.

"I would take that as a yes." I said.

There was more silence the tension building. Tony was staring at the picture of the younger version of the girl we had met.

Finally, Steve spoke up, "how do you know her mother?" He was sitting next to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, clearly romantically." I said with a slight chuckle before I could stop myself. Natasha kicked me under the table. "Ow."

Tony sighed. "We met at MIT. She was an international student- from Bulgaria. We were dating when my parents died. We mutually decided to break up. She would have mentioned a kid."

"Well…." Natasha started.

"What?!" Tony snapped.

She didn't back down, "From what I've heard, you weren't in a good place when your parents died. Drinking, partying, maybe she thought she was protecting you from a burden."

Tony looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then didn't.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Steve inquired.

"No." He replied, looking down.

"Okay, then I will." Steve said.

Fury stepped in at this point, "No, you will not. She is a threat and SHIELD will be interrogating her."

"Last thing I remember there was no SHIELD." Steve argued. "Besides, she may talk to me."

Fury assessed Steve for a moment. "Fine, but I will be watching."

"I think, at this point, we all will be." I joke. "I'll bring the popcorn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Interrogation Room

Elena's POV

Eyepatch man left a long time ago. I'm used to waiting with nothing to do. I sit there. It's been a while. I don't know how long exactly.

Finally, the doors open. It's Steve. Even now as I look at bruise on his chin, I still don't feel guilty for kicking him. He's still my enemy. Everyone is my enemy. I am the only one I can trust, I can at least thank Hydra for not taking that away.

"Hi, Elena," He says, taking a seat and placing a file on the table, next to my hands that were still stuck to the table. "How are you doing?"

He waits a moment, but I don't say anything. He points at the file, "this is the information that Hydra has on you. We know about you, but we want to hear it from you. We will know if your lying."

He glances at the mirror behind me. It must also be a window and people must be watching us. I also wonder if he was the one lying. Would Hydra have that kind of information about me just lying around? Wouldn't it be encrypted? That would take some time, more than had passed.

I studied him closely, but don't say anything. He's no longer wearing the blue suit with the star. Now, he's in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

"It says you're from Bulgaria." He starts. "and we found you in Romania. Still, when you talked to me you sounded American. When you talked to Fury, you spoke Bulgarian."

That was all true. Maybe my information was in the file, then again, it was only a small fact.

Steve continued to his first question, "Where did you grow up?"

I stay silent. I know that I may be punished for it whenever his patience grows thin, but I didn't want to give him any information. Besides, most of my childhood was spent on the move. Never staying in one place.

He starts again, "We want to help you."

He sounded genuine, but I knew that was bullshit and it made me mad. I don't want to hear his lies. I decide to speak. Venomously, I say, "If you know about me and my information is in that file, then that means you're here because want something from me. What do you want?"

"We don't want anything from you." He says carefully. "We just want to know more about you so we can help you and you can get out of here."

I looked at him. Looking into his eyes, trying to tell if he was lying or not. I hate that I'm not better at reading people. He has to be lying, though. Yet a part of me wants to believe. _A weak part_. I thought.

"I don't believe you." I finally say sadly and a little defeated. He deflates a little at my words, but I continue. "I'll answer a few questions."

He perked back up and I continue, "I can speak many languages fluently and with the accent. I was trained to do so, to blend in." I didn't quite answer the question he asked, I didn't tell him where I grew up, but it was as close as he was going to get.

"How did you end up being trained by Hydra?" He asked. Maybe I shouldn't have told him I would answer his questions. It's not just a matter of me not wanting him to know, I couldn't care less at this point. It was just something I didn't want to talk about.

"Why must you hear it from me?" I asked solemnly. "Wouldn't that be in my file?"

He glances at the window/mirror again as if it would hold the answer. I let out a sigh. He had lied.

"There's nothing in the file." I say. A statement, not a question. My ability to read people was pretty mediocre, but his expression held the answer this time.

He fidgeted, "There's a few things. Your name. your age. That's about it, but the rest of what I said was true. We aren't here to hurt or use you."

I don't look at him, I just stare at my hands, going back to being silent. If they want information, they can torture it out of me- or at least they can try.

He moves to get up and I instinctually flinch, waiting for the blow. The second it happens I mentally curse myself. I don't look up at him and I'm happy when he doesn't say anything and just leaves.

I'm not waiting as long as last time for another guest to arrive. It's a woman I haven't seen before. She has red hair and is wearing a black shirt and pants. "Time to move."

I hear a clicking noise, and I try to life my hands. They are no longer attached to the table, even if the handcuffs were still on. I follow the woman. I don't try anything, I wouldn't get far. We head back to my cell. The doors open so I walk in. She closes it behind me and then leaves without saying anything.

She must have pressed a button or something though, because the handcuffs disengage and fall to the floor.

I lay down on the cot, this time noticing a blanket. _That's a nice change of pace_, I think as I go to sleep.

Tony's POV

Outside Interrogation Room

_A daughter. This cannot be happening. To think I thought I was so lucky to get through all that partying and girls with little to no consequences. _

I thought about her name. Elena. I vaguely remember Nadia saying something about a sister named Elena or maybe an aunt. I don't remember, just that it was a family name that she wanted to name one of her daughters. She had wanted 3 kids. Two girls and a boy. It had been the last time I talked to a girl about real stuff until Pepper_. Holy Shit! How was I going to tell Pepper that I had a daughter? _

I'm snapped into reality as Steve enters the interrogation room. Despite Clint's joke, it was just Fury, Natasha and I in the room and there was no popcorn involved.

I try to focus on the conversation in front of me.

"Hi, Elena," Steve says, sitting down. "How are you doing?"

Elena doesn't respond, she just stares at her hands, occasionally glancing up at Steve. He points to the file, "this is the information that Hydra has on you. We know about you, but we want to hear it from you. We will know if your lying."

I'm not sure this is his best move. Lying is not his strongest suit, even I saw as he glanced at us. It felt more like something that Fury would do, not Steve.

Elena is looking at Steve now and I wonder if it's because she noticed the lie or at least suspects. Steve asks his first question and gets nothing.

He moves to a different tactic. "We want to help you."

She tenses. The opposite reaction Steve was looking for. Her voice was tight, "if you know about me and my information is in that file, then that means you're here because you want something from me. What do you want?"

Steve tries to convince her that we don't want anything from her. Elena looks at him and I can't read her face.

Finally, she answers, "I don't believe you." Her voice sounded defeated and it breaks my heart. I don't know why I feel so bad for this kid. Perhaps, in a way, I always hoped that if on the rare chance I did have a kid, I would be there. I would be better than my dad was.

I push those thoughts out of my head. I listen back in to the conversation that had gone on without me. "Wouldn't that be in my file?"

Oh no. She caught his lie and Steve admitted, "there's a few things. Your name, your age. That's about it, but the rest of what I said was true. We aren't here to hurt or use you."

She was staring at her hands, refusing to say anything more. Steve moves to leave and she flinches.

_I have to get out of here_. I open the door and leave. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm having a panic attack. I'm working on calming down my breathing. I get to the elevator and I'm starting to relax. I've gotten pretty good at controlling them. Seeing her though, knowing it was my flesh and blood. She had the same color hair as me, same facial bone structure. God, we even had the same eyes.

I got to my room and laid down putting a pillow over my face. I finally fell asleep thinking about those eyes and how much sadness and mistrust were in them and how I could possibly fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Tony's POV

"Sir," JARVIS said, waking me up.

"What?" I yelled angerly.

"The girl is screaming."

I jolt out of bed. "Why?"

"I don't know, sir." JARVIS responded. "Her heart rate is elevated, but otherwise appears unharmed."

"Wake up Steve." I told JARVIS as I headed for the elevator.

Steve was quicker than expected. I could hear him coming down the hall, so I held the elevator for him.

We rode down together. As soon as the elevator doors opened to the lower level, we could hear the screams. We both ran down the hallway. Steve, of course, getting there before me. He had the door open, although part of me was hesitant to think that was a good idea.

I looked at the girl, at Elena. She was off the cot, screaming and thrashing about. It looks like she's still asleep though. Her eyes were closed. I knew how that felt and my heart ached. To be trapped in a nightmare was one of the worse things.

Steve shook her by the shoulders. "Elena!" He called out.

Her eyes popped open and she pushed Steve away, jumping to the far corner. She could no longer hide behind the mask of indifference, the fear was evident on her face. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Please! Don't!"

Steve stayed back, but still tried to soothe her as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is okay."

I stayed frozen in place. It was a good call getting Steve. He seemed to know more about people especially troubled people. Maybe he was practicing for when he met back up with Bucky. I looked back at Elena. Her breathing was slowing, and she looked around as if coming out of a trance. Finally, her eyes landed on Steve and then me.

She took me in for a second. Then her eyes went back to Steve and I released a breath I was holding.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

She nodded.

"Was that a nightmare?"

She looked puzzled and then looked like she was deep in thought.

"Have you had nightmares before?" Steve tried again.

"Not since I was little," She said, this time there was a tinge of an accent. "I think- I think maybe Hydra gave me something."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Before I go to sleep, they give me these blue pills." She answered quietly.

"Okay." Steve slowly rose from his squatted position. Elena tried to dig herself closer to the wall with little success. "I'll be back."

Steve walks to the door and I move so he could exit. Steve closes the door behind him. We walk a few steps towards the exit. "You should stay here and keep an eye on her." Steve tells me.

"What are you going to do?" I question. "I'm sure I could do that, while you stay. If you're concerned."

"First of all, I'm going to wake up Bruce and see if he has some medication in his lab. Second of all, you should spend at least a few minutes with her. Maybe you can see if she recognizes you or your name and you can tell if she knows whether or not you're her father."

Just him saying it made me nervous. He whispered and we're pretty far away, yet I still turn my head to the girl, to see if she heard. She clearly didn't. She was still in the corner with her legs pulled to her chest. Her eyes were glazed over, lost to a memory.

I turn back to Steve. "Fine, but be quick."

Steve leaves and I walk back to the glass of the cell. I don't think she notices me, until she speaks, "who are you?"

"Umm." I stumble like an idiot. "I'm Tony Stark."

There's no recognition in her face. Not as a parent. Not even as a billionaire philanthropist, regularly seen on the news. "Are you part of Steve's team…. The Avengers?"

"Yeah, I'm Iron Man."

I study her face and after a moment, something seems to click. "You were there at the base. You were the metal man."

I smile, "yep, that's me."

She nods and then we fall into silence.

I think about saying something, but I'm not sure what so I let the silence fill the room.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Steve and Bruce come in. Bruce, like the rest of us, was still in his pajamas. They must have stopped at the lab, because Bruce has two cups in his hand. One has water and the other has two greenish-blue pills.

I wonder for a moment if I could have gotten something like that if I had come to Banner when I was having trouble sleeping.

Bruce is about to go in, but Steve stops him. "Maybe I should go in. We still don't know she won't attack."

"Yeah, cause I definitely will be taken down by a scrawny teenage girl." Bruce said sarcastically, clearly not enjoying being up at this hour. He wasn't wrong though, Elena didn't look like much of a powerhouse. Then again, I'm sure some would say the same about Natasha. Sometimes muscle and skill came in the form of little women.

Still, Bruce handed the stuff over to Steve and unlocks the door for him. Steve walks in. While she didn't seem to care about what we were doing before, as soon as the door unlocks, she eyes Steve warily. The fear is gone, perhaps hiding behind the blank mask she now wears. "This will help you sleep," Steve says as he places the cups in front of her. Then he walks out, hoping she will take them when he is gone.

He closes the door and we watch her take the cups and swallow the pills.

"That's a lot of trust in us." I'm surprised and say it before my brain thinks better of it.

Steve sends me a glare and I do worry how she will react. I look at her. She gives me a sad smile, "What's the worse you can do, kill me?"

As she says that, I realize that she believes that's not the worse thing that can happen to her.

We leave shortly after that, I take one more look back and I see her grab the blanket that has fallen to the floor. She puts it over herself, but doesn't leave the corner. Then we are out of sight.

In the elevator, Steve asks, "did she recognize you or your name?"

"Not until I said I was Iron Man, then she seemed to recognize me as and I quote, 'the metal man' from the Hydra base."

"So, she probably doesn't know about your relations." Bruce interjects.

"Most likely," I say, "and I think it's best it stays that way."

"You don't want to tell her?" Steve asks.

"She's already been through a lot. The last thing we need is for her to know about me."

"It's your call." Steve says after a moment. "We should let the other know."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I debated whether to add this chapter or not, but ultimately decided to keep it. It hints at a few things and shows more of Elena's state of mind, but I don't know. Oh well. Here it is.

Also…. The review section…. I don't know what is going on there. Who is posting these long ramblings? Just felt like I had to bring it up.

….Thanks to those who reviewed and actually related it to this story.

Chapter Six:

Elena's POV

I woke up and I'm happy not to have any more nightmares. Yet I don't feel good. I was vulnerable in front of these strangers.

_I'm weak. That's why_.

I try not to think of my nightmares.

The red head appears. "Morning." She says. I move to a sitting position, but I don't say anything to her. She continues, "I have a set of clothes for you. I'm going to open this door. If you try to escape, I will take you down."

I've been trained to fight, and I wonder if I could take her, but I don't plan on trying to escape. Even if I got past her, there would be more of them and I don't even know how to get out of here. Same problem I had at Hydra.

She opens the door and hands me a stack of clothes. There's a black t-shirt on the top, it's soft. I lift it up and see what's underneath. There's a pair of underwear, a pair of socks, and bra that were black. Lastly, at the bottom, was jeans.

I look back up to the red head, she's already on the other side of the door. "Get dressed and I'll be back in 10 minutes." She leaves the area.

I look back down at the clothes. I've never worn anything like this while I was at Hydra. I was still wearing the same thing I was wearing there. A sports bra and shorts. It was the usual combo there, easier for them to torture me when they had access to skin.

For missions, I wore my stealth suit most of the time. The only time I needed to wear civilian clothes was when I went undercover and then I only had worn dresses due to the type of establishment I usually had to go to.

I put the clothes on. The jeans made me think of home. My real home. No, I won't think about it. The nightmare had put the thoughts right at the forefront of my mind. I push all the thoughts out of my head. I wait for the redhead to come back.

When she does come back, I expect to be handcuffed again before we leave the cell, but she doesn't. I wonder if she's that confident in her skills or just doesn't view me as a threat.

I also expect to go back the same way I had gone before with eye patch man, to the interrogation room, but we don't. Instead she takes me to an elevator.

She clicks 18, although I don't know what we're on now. "Same threat as before," She informs me as the elevator rises, "try anything and I will not hesitate to take you down."

We walk out and it looks to be a medical wing. There are a few people working with white lab coats.

_Damn. Here we are_.

We pass them and go to a large room. I stop at the entrance. There are two people already in there. A dark-haired guy with glasses, the one that was outside my room last night with Steve and Tony, and a dark blonde with a bow and arrow, the one that I'm assuming tasered me. Not to mention the bomb arrow.

"Keep going." The woman said. I consider my options once again. I had two options. Comply and be tortured or experimented on or run, be electrocuted, and then be tortured or experimented on. I walked in slowly.

"Go ahead and sit on the table." The glasses wearer said nicely.

I sit on the table and look ahead. I control my breathing and keep my face blank.

"I'm Bruce Banner and I'm going to make sure everything is okay with you."

I wasn't expecting that. I look at him. He was smiling comfortingly. I probably looked confused, so I quickly snapped out of it and went back to looking ahead.

He talked while he did the tests. Explaining what he was going to do before he did it. That was odd and I couldn't tell why he would do that. It was frustrating. The two others in the room didn't say anything to me or to Bruce, but every once in a while, they would whisper something in the other's ear.

Lastly, he took a sample of my blood. I wondered why they didn't do that when I was unconscious or maybe they did, and they just needed more.

"Okay, that's everything," Bruce said.

There was no torture, no experimentation. Were they trying to lure me into a sense of security?

"Clint and Natasha are going to take you back down."

I get off the table. "This way," Natasha, I think, says. She heads out the door. I pause for a moment, when the arrow guy- Clint, I assume- gestures for me to follow her. I head out the door and Clint follows behind me.

We get back to my cell. There's a bowl of some strange looking, brightly colored food on a table they must have brought in.

"I hope you like Froot Loops." Clint says as they shut the door.

"What is that?" I say before I can stop myself.

"It's cereal." Clint says as if it was obvious.

I nodded my head in response.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Clint says with a smile as he and Natasha leave the area.

I sit down on the cot and pick up the cereal and the spoon. I'm hesitant. It's not like anything I've had at Hydra. I take a bite. _Dang. It is delicious_.

Natasha's POV

Avengers' Tower- Top floor

I sat down at the table with Steve and Clint. Bruce was supposed to be here, probably got stuck in the lab for one reason or another. Steve wanted us to fill him in on how our interaction went. It was in my nature to doubt this girl and apparently it was in Steve nature to want to help her. I had warned him the second he met her and when she tried to escape, I had been the first to say, 'I told you so.'

"So, how'd it go?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure what you're expecting us to know, based on just watching her." Clint says.

"I know you guys can read people. You are both trained to observe those types of things." Steve replies.

He was right. I start, "she's not used to normal everyday things. When I gave her the clothes, she didn't seem to know how to react."

"Oh, and she didn't know what Froot Loops were." Clint interjects.

Steve nods, taking in the information. "What else?"

"She got tense when we entered the medical floor and she looked surprised when she met Banner and he said that we were just making sure she was okay." I said.

"What does that tell you?"

"She has bad experiences with doctors. It's hard to say without speculation."

The elevator opens and Bruce enters the room. He walks over to us and sits down. "Okay, so I'm assuming we'll jump straight to the point and I'll give you my medical opinion on Elena."

"Sure, what do you have?" Steve said.

"She is strangely healthy."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, despite living with Hydra, she is in perfect health."

"That's good." Steve said. "Right?"

"I would say so, but it was just odd."

"I know she was with Hydra, but that doesn't mean- "I start.

Bruce interjected. "I know, but what I mean is, the average person would have something wrong with them. From high cholesterol to a childhood injury."

"What would not having any of that mean?" Clint asks.

"I don't know." Bruce takes off his classes and rubs his eyes. "I don't know enough about her history or really anything to go off of. At this point, it means nothing- it's just odd."

"Okay." Steve says, getting up. "Thank you all for your help."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go try and talk to her again."

I sigh as he leaves towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Short Chapter ahead… sorry.

Chapter Seven

Elena's POV

Steve walked in to view as I sat on the cot. He came up to glass and asked, "How was your breakfast?"

I inwardly smile remembering it, "It was good."

"That's good." He says, clearly happy that I was talking, even if was over something that meant very little.

"I don't want to upset you," Steve started. "but if you want to talk about Hydra you can."

I look at him. He always has a way of seeming genuine, like he legit wants to just help me. I start thinking to myself. Maybe they should know something_. I hate my stupidity._

"You don't know me," I say. Not angrily or meanly. It's just a fact.

"Then, let me know. Who are you?' He replies.

"I'm an asset for Hydra." I say looking down. It's not a part of me that I like. I take a breath, I need to stop being weak. So, I lift my head back up, meeting his eyes. "My codename is Dreamcatcher."

Steve's POV

"Dreamcatcher?" Tony questioned when I told him.

"That's what she said."

"Okay, I will look it up in the files we got from Hydra." He turns to the computer and starts typing.

I turn to leave as I don't know how long this will take, but I'm stopped by Tony. "Hold up."

"You already got something?"

"Yeah," He replied. "There's not much, but there is a file. Similar to the one Fury had."

Tony pulled it up to the screen. He was right. It was the same format. Even had a picture, but this time it wasn't her as a young child, but closer to the age she was now, probably only taken a year or two ago.

We read the document together. Average things were listed.

Tony was reading it all out loud, "codename: Dreamcatcher, Handler: Nikolai Zamfir, Height: 5' 4", Con-"

He stopped suddenly. I look at where he left off.

Confirm kills: 23

I'm not sure what to do with that information. She didn't look like a killer, she was just a kid. Tony gets up to leave, probably to not have to read anymore. But then I realize it's because there is nothing more. Tony runs his hand through his hair as he paces the room.

"Tony…" I start.

"What?" He snaps. "No, just don't. The girl's a killer."

"It's not her fault." I say firmly. "She's just a kid."

"A kid who's killed 23 people."

"Hydra…"

"Stop." He cuts me off. "I know you want to believe that we can save everyone, but sometimes we can't."

"Hey! She's your daughter!" I yell.

"Yeah and Barnes is your friend," Tony says, turning the tables on me. "But think of it this way, if this 'kid' has killed 23 people. Imagine how much blood is on your buddy's hands."

He leaves without another word. I sit down and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to admit it, but I did consider that. Elena and Bucky were both with Hydra. I guess I never thought Elena was that kind of asset to Hydra, because she didn't remind me of Bucky. Bucky was completely gone, with no recollection of me or his past life. I wouldn't know anything though unless I found out more information.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve's POV

I go down to meet with the girl, I have the two documents in my hand. I had taken out the part where it had her parent's names, I didn't want her finding out on accident about Tony. When I get there, she is sitting on the cot. _Maybe we should get her a book_, I thought to myself. She didn't look uncomfortable and then I think back to her cell at Hydra and how there was no possessions there. I wonder how often she was left to sit with nothing but her thoughts.

She looks at me when I get close to the glass. I decide not to go in and instead I put the documents through the slot of the door. She gets up and takes them. "That's all the information we found out about you." She studies the papers.

It should only take her a few seconds to look at all the information, but even after two minutes she's still looking at the papers. I realize that she is comparing the pictures. I wonder what's she's thinking about.

I clear my throat, hoping that maybe she will do something. It works, for she pulls her eyes away from the paper, setting them down next to her. "Okay," she says, "not as much information as I thought there would be. Hydra must not be great keeping records"

I don't know how to respond to that. "Hopefully you can fill in some blanks for us."

She picks the papers up and lays down. Now the papers are resting on her stomach. "Fine." She says. "If only so you will then leave me be."

I sat down on the ground in front of the glass, glad she was planning on being more forthcoming and asked the first question, "How long were you with Hydra?"

She picked up the first document, showing me the picture. "This was taken a week after I arrived at my first Hydra base. I was eight."

"How did you end up there?"

She sucked in a breath, "I was taken by Hydra agents."

There was a pause. I wasn't sure what to say, really. I wonder why everyone thought I was good at stuff like this, "What about your mother?" I finally ask.

"Killed."

I swallow hard, but I know I have to keep asking these questions. I don't know how long she will keep answering. I also needed to take this opportunity to see how much she knew about her family.

"Your father?"

"Killed."

I tried hard not to show any reaction to that. So, she believed her father was dead.

"Well, step-father." She added.

That was a new development, "step-father?" I questioned.

"Yeah. They killed my mother, my step-father, and my grandfather."

It was risky, but I had to ask, "what do you know of your biological father."

"Not much, he was just some dead-beat American."

I didn't want to press my luck further, so I switched the conversation. "What did Hydra have you do?"

"You did read the file, didn't you?" She asked. She sounded frustrated, but the words came out quiet instead of heated. "They had me kill."

She gave me a hard look, as if assessing my reaction. I don't react and after a moment she turns her head back to the ceiling.

I want to ask if she was like Bucky, brainwashed, but part of me was worried about the answer. What if Tony was right and she was just a killer? I shake the thought out of my head. She was just a kid. Even if she wasn't brainwashed, she was still under duress. It was Hydra, for crying out loud.

I think about leaving. I was beginning to think this was over my head. Yet if I didn't do it, who would? I know Fury would probably just lock her up and throw away the key.

I think of the picture in my pocket. It's of Bucky. I brought it with me in case I decided to ask her if she knew him. Hydra was a big agency, but maybe they had crossed path. _It could keep the conversation going_, I thought.

I take a deep breath, "have you seen this man in Hydra?" I put the picture flush against the glass.

She sits up and looks at the picture. She stiffens at the sight of him and then lets out a puff of air. "Winter Solider."

I didn't realize how little I believed she would recognize him, until she did. "How?"

"The Winter Solider is the most infamous and efficient killer in Hydra."

My shoulders slump. "You haven't actually met him?"

"I have."

"When?"

"When I was 14, for training."

I look at her to elaborate. She does not, so I push. "He helped train you?"

"More like they wanted to see how long I would last."

I give a puzzled and concerned look at that comment.

She explains, "There's no stopping the Winter Solider. You fight him and you see how long it takes for him to break you."

I felt sick.

I must have looked it to for next she said, "don't look so bad, I did good. I lasted 19 minutes and even then, I only had one broken arm and 3 broken ribs."

I stared at her. She was sincere.

I rubbed the back of my neck, processing the information.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

I wasn't sure if I should answer. Since she was giving me answers it only seemed fair to give answers back. "His name is Bucky. He's my friend."

She nods at that information. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Pierce's assets have been through a lot."

"It sounds like you've been through a lot, too."

She sighs, "It's different. Pierce's assets have no control over themselves. Plus, they go through the torture of mind wipes."

The question I dreaded asking was answered, but I had to confirm, "You weren't mind wiped."

She looked at her hands. "No. My handler preferred an asset that was more flexible in decision making. I didn't always make the right ones though."

"What do you mean?"

"My kill count should be a lot higher." She looked down at the papers. "There were some kills I wouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"I don't kill children." She swallowed.

I pause, worried about pushing forward. "What did Hydra think of that?"

She hesitated. "My handler didn't like it and I was punished. He refused to mind wipe me though. He… compromised instead, deciding to give in to my decision as long as it meant I would follow orders otherwise, which I did."

"A Hydra agent compromised?"

"My handler was… complicated."

"Nikolai?" I asked, remembering the name on the paper.

"No." She said, her look darkening at the mention of the name. "Before him."

"What was his name?"

There was a small pause, before she answered quietly, "Julian."

"Last name?"

"Same as Nikolai- Zamfir."

"Brothers?"

"Father and son." She corrected.

"Okay." I took in the information. Lots of things to process today. "Thank you for talking with me. That's enough for today."

She doesn't respond and I get up to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I just want to give a rough idea where this story is going. This first part, which will consist of around 15 chapters, is just to give some background on Elena. The next part, which will be in a separate story, will be called Daughter of Hydra: Age of Ultron. As one can imagine, it will follow the Age of Ultron storyline. You won't have had to read this story to read that story, unless you are interested in these background details (which I hope you are).

Elena's POV

I'm resigned to my fate, rotting in a cell for all time. In some ways it's a comfort, to no longer move according to the whims of someone else.

I wasn't concerned if Steve was coming back or not. This place was comfortable compared to Hydra. I was given nice food 3 times a day, I was given sleeping pills every night, I had a blanket, and, the same day I talked to Steve, I even got a book. It was filled with fairy tales. Another thing that I haven't had since before my days at Hydra.

I was in the middle of reading when I heard someone approach. I look over and it's Natasha. She lingers in the area outside my cell, probably waiting for something.

I don't say anything, I just watch her. I'm not the best at reading people, training has not helped in that department, but from what I can tell- she seems frustrated.

She huffs before coming over to my cell.

"Do you want to get out of this cell?" She asks abruptly.

I swallow hard. I'm safe in this cell, it's sad to say but it's true. They can't hurt me a wall of glass between us. I don't make a move.

_Coward. Weak. _

She moves on.

"If we let you out, do you plan to kill us all in your sleep?" Natasha questions, getting directly to the point.

I answer. "I do not, but if you don't trust me then why let me out at all."

She pauses, "Steve has a soft spot for broken things."

I look to the floor, "Steve does seem too nice for his own good."

"That we can agree on."

"You don't seem like the trusting kind though." I guess.

She pauses. "I trust Steve."

"You're thinking about letting me out of here because of Steve, even though I'm sure he told you what I've done."

"Yes."

I nodded. I wonder what it's like to have someone to trust.

She goes back to waiting. I wait a minute too, before going back to my book. I had gotten through only about one more page when Steve walked in.

"You're late," Natasha stated.

"I'm sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got caught up talking to Stark."

She sighed and Steve looked to me, smiling.

"Hey," He greeted. "The team has agreed to let you out of here, help you slowly readjust to living outside of Hydra. We have a room for you upstairs."

Natasha interjects after that, "we will be watching you. This is a second chance at life that the team is giving you."

"If you're ready to go," Steve speaks again, "we can head upstairs."

I nod. I still worry about these people. I'm not used to trusting people and this goes against my basic instinct. I'm guessing there taking a risk too, trusting me. Unless they are playing me. I can't let my guard down.

Steve opens the door and we head up the elevator.

Steve's POV

As we're in the elevator heading to the top floor, I want to fill in the silence with something. I just don't know what. Both Natasha and Elena seem fine with the silence, but I want things to go smoothly and I guess I feel like saying something would help with that. "So, the Avengers, I know you don't know about us, but we help people and- um- "

I look to Natasha for help, she just shakes her head, smirking at my struggles.

"Um… Right now, there's nine people, but only a few are here right now." Steve answers, "And you've already met me- I go by Captain American on missions, and Natasha here is Black Widow."

Elena nods at the information. Then the elevator opens, the three of us walking onto the top floor of the Avengers' Tower.

It's a pretty big floor. There's a living room area with lots of seating and a television, a kitchen, some tables full of Stark's tech that he left lying around, but it's a pretty minimalist space besides that.

I watch Elena as she takes it all in. She walks around and then her eyes seem to land in the direction of the far wall, which is just completely windows looking over New York. She walks over to it and just stares at the landscape.

I mean, it is pretty beautiful. I guess I've gotten kind of numb to it since living here and seeing it almost every day. Then I think, maybe she's never seen a view like this. She's been on -missions- so maybe she's seen something similar. Maybe she's just never been to New York.

I'm about to say something, when someone else does, "Yep, best view in New York, try not to gawk." Oh, Tony. At least he had calmed down from before.

She doesn't move or takes her eyes off the view. She does ask, quietly, "this is New York?"

"Yeah," I answer quickly, before Tony could say something sarcastic. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"It is. I've just—" She stops mid-sentence.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to get her to continue. She seems quieter already, since leaving the cell.

"Nothing." She pulls herself away from the view.

I wonder whether or not I should push it, but then Tony does, "that doesn't seem like a good conclusion to that sentence, 'I've just nothing.'"

She glances back at the window and then looks down, "I've just never seen anything like it."

"Not even on missions?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I'm not usually in a position to see the whole city like this."

I want to say more, but then the elevator opens again. Clint and Rhodey enter the floor. Based on their look, they must have just come from the training room.

"Hi guys," I say.

"Hey," Rhodey says. Clint mumbles a greeting too, but is already heading towards the kitchen area, near where Tony is standing.

"Rhodey, this is Elena."

Rhodey walks over to her and holds out his hand, which I'm impressed with the level of professionalism he brings to the team, "Hello, I'm James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey."

She looks momentarily at his hand, but doesn't shake it. "Hi," she says, rubbing her arms. I've noticed she rubs her arms a lot when she's nervous.

"You're supposed to shake it," Clint announces to her with a mouth full of cookies, making the words come out muffled.

"That's okay," Rhodey says with a smile, putting his arm down and walking over to take a seat on the couch.

I take over again, "Rhodey is War Machine on the team and the other one over there is Clint, he's known on the team as Hawkeye." Clint gives a small wave.

Elena is looking pretty uncomfortable at this point, maybe meeting this many people this soon was a bad plan. "Why don't Natasha and I show you to your room?"

Elena's POV

I'm happy to get out of there with the Avengers. I am not good with people. Let's be honest, I don't have much experience. Only the occasional mission required talking to people and then I was always directed on what to do and say.

Natasha and Steve left me in this room a little bit ago. It was a nice room. It was a really good size with a bed and some other furniture.

There was a bathroom attached and a closet that already had clothes similar to what Natasha had brought me to wear. Apparently, when they saw it was the right size, they had bought more. It was a nice place.

I sat on the bed, not entirely sure what to do next. So, I sit and wait.


End file.
